Stand Still Look Pretty
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: Gwevin song-fics to the "Stand Still, Look Pretty" album by The Wreckers. 1st chapter is SEVERE OOC, but the rest is good. Please read all of it before making an opinion.
1. Crazy People

**song: "Crazy People" by The Wreckers.**

**WARNING: Kevin dies.**

**ENJOY! Gwen's a little OOC, btw .**

**Based off of "Crazy People" by The Wreckers.**

* * *

I am _so_ fed up with this shit. Kevin left me for another woman far away and left me with nothing left to call my own. Just a broken heart and an empty apartment. He had a lot of gall to leave me when I knew all about his druggy and alcoholic past. And I could spill all of these secrets to anyone that I wanted to. All I had to do was open my mouth.

The mail came again with a support check from him. I don't know _why_ he still tried. He didn't care about me. I never put the money in the bank. I just threw it in the corner with the rest of them. I didn't need his money.

There was a note with the check this time. _Only nine more. I'm going to need the money for the new baby soon_.

Kevin didn't know where to stop.

I hopped in my car and drove to where the return address said he would be. He had ruined my life. The child that was inside of his new wife was supposed to be mine. I had almost given him one, too, but aborted it after he left me. Revenge was my best policy at this point.

Storming through the door to his house, I heard screaming coming from somewhere upstairs. I could sense that Kevin wasn't here currently, so I had my chance.

A wild-looking woman showed her face from around a corner. When she caught sight of me, she screamed again. I shot a mana-bubble around her head and let her keep screaming. She'd run out of air eventually. In the meantime, I destroyed everything.

When I was done, I found Kevin's wife dead on the floor where I had left her. Poor little angel. Stealing my man never works in the end. She should've known that by now.

I heard Kevin's old sports car pull into the driveway. He still had it. The same one that we had made love in years ago before he left with that _witch_.

When he was inside, I heard him gasp. "Oh, my god." He looked up. "_Gwen_?"

Time to work my magic. "I just came here to see how you were and the place was trashed!"

"How can I believe you?"

"_Why_ would I _ever_ do this to you?"

"Because I left you." His eyes shifted to the floor. There was a red-pink amulet lying there that I hadn't seen in my search. "She was Charmcaster. She made me leave you."

"Oh."

Kevin looked up at me. "Let's run away again. Start over. And not lose our kid again."

Oh, I wanted to. I wanted to run away with him and get married and have his children. But if he found out that I had actually killed his wife, he would kill me.

I could risk it. "Let's go."

He shot me a smile – oh, I missed that smile – and we ran off. Literally. We just left the house and ran down the street.

* * *

__That was when he started getting violent. He was always hurting me once we were officially married. Always beating me and tearing me down… so I went all pre-Gwen on his ass and threw him out in the woods, never to be conscious again. Don't mess with Gwen Tennyson.

I've finally realized that I cannot be obtained. No man could hold me down. And no one ever tried anymore.

So I just went out on my own, being my destructive and untamed self.

I didn't need anyone anymore.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEWW!**


	2. Cigarettes

**Sorry it's taken so long to post this... I've had severe writer's block... .**

**Anyway, here's "Cigarettes" by The Wreckers. ENJOY!**

**Kevin's POV:**

* * *

I flipped off the radio in my car. The country music was really starting to bug me. Gwen said it would help my nerves, but no such luck yet. Sometimes, I don't know what's going on in that girl's head.

My headlights shone on the old dirt road that had continued on after the asphalt Bellwood streets ended. I needed time away from my usual life if I was ever going to get over this. I'd never needed time alone before, because I usually always had it when I wanted it. This was the first time that I actually needed to go somewhere to be away from everything that was clogging up my life.

The silence wasn't settling right with me, so I turned on the radio again. Rascal Flatts, in my opinion, wasn't the best band that was set down on this planet. But, it hurts me to say this, but Gwen was actually right about something. The music started calming me down after a while. Admitting that to myself was like taking a dagger through the stomach, but it was true.

I rolled the window down a little bit to get some fresh air running through the car. The smell of gasoline that I enjoyed to have around most of the time was starting to get into my head. I let in the gentle aroma of dirt and grass inside, sensing the earthy scents that I usually ignored.

A sharp glow of another pair of headlights shined in my rearview mirror. Maybe they were going to turn up at this next fork in the road…

I passed, but the car was still coming, getting closer and closer every second.

Acting on instinct, I sped up even more to shake them off, but nothing helped. Slowing down to let them pass wouldn't work either if they were after me. And just in case they were, I turned the music off to spare my reputation as a stoic menace to the global population.

The driver in the car behind me honked a few times and sped up so they were pulling up next to me. And _that_ was when I finally recognized the vehicle.

I slammed on the brakes, letting them pass, and I pulled a U-turn to get away from Gwen. I knew that her cheap little sky-blue car wouldn't be able to keep up with me forever.

Suddenly, I wasn't going anywhere. My car was floating up in the air in a pink bubble. Crap.

Gwen ran up beside me, her red hair hanging loose around her shoulders with flyaway-strands everywhere. Dark circles hung under her eyes and I could see that even though she had washed her face, dark mascara streaks were hiding on her cheeks.

"Kevin."

I looked away from her and tried to rev the engine again, but nothing happened. Her powers were getting stronger every day. I was genuinely impressed.

"We need to talk." She lowered me to the ground. "I've had enough of this, okay? Your on-again-off-again bullshit is getting old."

I waited for the exact moment when she got passionate with her lecture, and I broke through her mana barrier, into the quiet night again. And just to boost the effect a little more, I flipped the radio onto a hard rock station as I left her in the dust.

But after a few miles, I turned it back to country music.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. My, Oh My

**I'm just posting a lot of these fics today, so be prepared for probably one more today. "My, Oh My" this time! Enjoy and please leave a review!**

* * *

**POV: Gwen**

"Look at this place," I said as Kevin lowered the ship about five miles away from where the edge of Bellwood used to be twenty years ago. "It's grown so much."

"Where's Mr. Smoothie?" Kevin asked. "I'm in the mood for a smoothie."

I shot him an irritated look. "There are more important things to do here than get food."

"I'll meet you back at your house soon enough. I think I still have some Earth currency on my somewhere…" He started searching his pockets and glove compartments, and any other space he could think of keeping money.

"Kevin, come."

"I'm not a dog."

"Do I have to carry you there?" I held up a ball of mana in my hand to reinforce the threat.

He looked at me with scared eyes, and abandoned his search for his money.

During the whole walk to my old house, Kevin was looking down every street for the Mr. Smoothie that we had made so many memories in.

"Kevin," I nearly laughed.

"What?"

I pointed to an old, run-down building with a huge sign standing up by the street donning a huge Styrofoam cup with cartoon eyes. Windows were taped up and the doors had yellow police-line tape crossed over them.

I stole a glance at Kevin's face, but he wasn't standing next to me anymore. He was running towards the abandoned café at top speed, screaming "No!"

"Kevin, let's _go_!" I pulled him back with a mana bubble. He wasn't going to be much of a help anymore now that he knew that his once favorite restaurant had gone out of business during the time that we were fulfilling our Plumber's duties.

"It's still here." I smiled when we finally found my childhood house.

"What if there are new people there?" Kevin asked. "I mean, it's been more than twenty years. Do you think your parents would have stayed here?"

I noticed an orange paper taped to the front door. _Vacant lot, 2009_, it said. "Maybe they moved, but no one else moved in. I mean, with all the damage that happened to it, most would probably think that it was haunted or cursed."

"Be quiet." I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow. "Let's go in."

We explored my old house through the cobwebs and layers of dust. My room was exactly the same as I had left it when our services were needed: the desk pushed up against one wall with the computer sitting on it, bed strangely unmade.

"Let's go to the attic. I bet there's some cool stuff up there," Kevin said. He pulled down the ladder that my dad had installed when we moved in when I was still just a little kid.

I sat down and pulled a cardboard box onto my lap, surprised that it hadn't decayed since it was put up here. I took off the lid and discovered hundreds of photographs stacked up inside. The first one was of Ben and I from back when we were ten. "Oh, Kevin! Look at how young we were!"

He sat next to me with his arm resting behind my back, his head on my shoulder. "Wow. You sure were cute back then."

"'_Back then_?'" I asked.

"I mean, you still are, but…"

"Just stop, Kevin, before you hurt yourself."

I pulled out another picture, this time of when Kevin and I were teenagers, sitting in the bleachers at one of Julie's tennis games. The next one was one that Ben took of himself, with a huge smile on his face.

"He was such a dork," Kevin said.

"At least he's still alive," I noted.

"True."

* * *

__After hours and hours of going through pictures and exploring the new Bellwood, we decided that it was time to head back into the wide universe to save some more alien species.

"Gwen." Kevin pulled on my arm. "Gwen."

"What, Kevin? We need to go!"

He pointed down a street at a two-story building with the all too-familiar cartoon Styrofoam cup pasted on the glass walled store-front. "Mr. Smoothie. And it's huge."

I pulled out a few dollars that I had saved all these years from my pocket and handed them to him. "Go ahead."

His face lit up with a rare smile as he grabbed the money, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran off to enjoy his one childhood enjoyment.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Hard to Love You

**Here's "Hard to Love You." Kinda OOC for Kevin and Ben. Gwen's just kinda... let's just say that I'm not too proud of this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. T_T**

* * *

**POV: Gwen**

"He's bad for you," Ben said. "Have you seen what he's been doing lately?"

"Fixing his car," I answered, hoping that it sounded like it was a reasonable thing to be doing, and scrawled some numbers on my math homework.

"'Fixing his car.' He's _always_ fixing his car. What do you think he's always doing for it to need fixing?"

"Driving to fights with aliens and having it blown to pieces." I shot him a look. "Which is _whose_ fault?"

"He's doesn't have to come!"

"He can't handle your whining. 'Kevin, oh Kevin, why can't you help us fight Vilgax again? Even though we shoved him into a hole in the bottom of the ocean last time, he escaped and is threatening the whole world again! Kevin, _pleaseee_ help us!'" I mocked him.

"I don't sound like that."

"Yes, you do."

"Gwen." My cousin sat down across from me on my bed. "He's dangerous."

"And how would _you_ know?" I closed up my homework in my textbook and went outside to take in some of the sunshine while it lasted.

After a while of sitting in the chair on the back porch and cramming a sheet of notebook paper with numbers and equal signs, I took out my phone and looked through my pictures of Kevin. A new screen popped up, saying that I was getting an incoming call from Kevin.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, um, you know that necklace that I got you for your birthday a few months ago?"

"Yeah." I touched the delicate gold chain with an elliptical locket hanging at the end. "What about it?"

"Um… I kinda need it back."

"Why?"

I heard police sirens and tires squealing on asphalt in the background.

"What's going on, Kevin?"

"I'm going to be by your house in a minute. _Be outside and give it to me_."

"Kevin!" I tried to say, but he had already hung up his line.

I raced out to the front yard after contemplating what I should make of this situation, and Kevin's car was already there. The dark teen jumped out then ran to me, kissed my forehead, grabbed the locket, and jumped back in the car. He pulled off quickly down the street, and was soon pursued by a team of police cars, the lead car shooting a gun at his car.

"Told ya."

I jumped and threw a ball of mana behind me before I realized that it was just Ben.

"He's bad for you."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEWW!**


	5. Tennessee

**here's the last chapter, "Tennessee" by The Wreckers.  
takes place a few years in the future, after Gwen and Kevin sepatate, universally. they haven't seen each other in years, and are reminiscing about how they miss each other and how living without each other isn't necessarily desirable.**

**BOLD is Kevin's POV.**

_ITALICS is Gwen's POV._

* * *

**I've always loved Gwen. I never see her anymore, but things can't really be much worse anymore without her. She's… she's my girl. My lover. I know she's got her quirks and her imperfections, but I love the way she can make me smile when I'm low and brighten up any situation with a flash of that golden smile.**

**I guess I never really gave myself up to her love. I always just… kept myself hidden from everyone, even the girl that I love. I never took what we had seriously. It might've just been a teenage dating thing at first, but she understood me. She would be with other people though… not always with them like she had been with me, but there was a connection that I was jealous of. Those two blondes that got her flirtatious loving from time to time; I never realized that she was just trying to keep herself from getting hurt by going for people who she knew would never tear her to pieces.**

**Maybe I'm just too dark for her. Too closed up. Too bad-ass. She's never cared about that before, though. She's always on my mind, ever-present and never really there in my arms for me to hold her like I wish I could.**

_I've never had time for a relationship with all of my responsibilities. I've never needed anyone to love, but they've always loved me. Always having someone there, them never leaving; just me, always going going going. I love my life, but I can't help but think that I might've gone wrong somewhere in my life, leaving someone behind._

_That Kevin kid, I remember him. I remember his loving, his words, his embrace. I never felt alone when I was with him and he was always near. But now that he isn't here every day, I'm alone. Alone in this big world. Maybe things would be different somewhere else._

**I wish she'd take me back. I love her too much to let her go forever. She's my love, my fire, my everything. I'd never hurt her, and I never tried to. The one day when I woke up and realized that she was _gone_, that was the day that I realized that I couldn't ever live without her.**

_I need someone to stand by me. Kevin was always there, and he never let me go. He didn't deserve me leaving him and never coming back. He needed someone just as much as I need him. He was my everything just a few years ago. Where did the time go?_

**I always did, always do, and always will need Gwen.**

_A life with Kevin wouldn't be that bad. It'd be sweet, like a life spent with someone who would never leave like I did. Life with Kevin would be a good life._

* * *

**Please review! THE END!**


End file.
